Searching For Something
by rileydevin
Summary: Goes along with the Higher Ground story but with an added character Amber(main character).


Chapter One  
  
In Bedroom  
  
Whoever said being a teenager was a good thing must have been high and I don't mean that "high on life" bullshit. Whoever came up with that anyways? I've gotten high because of life and high to hide from life but never high on life.  
  
Knock on Door (closes book)  
  
"What?" "Amber it's time to leave" Amber gets up, puts her notebook in her bag followed by a stuffed bear and exits the room.  
  
In the Car  
  
"Amber you know your father is doing this because he cares." "Damn it, just drop it Grandma, if you don't stop it will all this Hallmark greeting card shit I am going to jump out of the car!" "Oh relax we'll be there in 15 minutes."  
  
At Mt. Horizon  
  
As they pull up the headmaster Peter came to greet them. "Hi Amber" said Peter. Amber just smiled. "I think I am going to put you in the Cliffhangers group; here comes your counselor Sophie." A tall blonde woman walked out of the lodge. "She will show you around, check your stuff and help you get settled in." Amber left with Sophie without saying a word.  
  
In Dorms  
  
"This is your dorm, your bunk is the only empty one. I'll give you a half an hour to unpack them meet me in the cafeteria where I will introduce you to your group and then you'll eat." Amber just stared at the empty bunk. "Ok?" Sophie asked. Amber still didn't say anything and Sophie left.  
  
In the Cafeteria  
  
"Ok guys..." Peter began. "We asked you to get here a little early because our new admit came today and we want you to meet her and make her feel welcome to the group." "Her?" Ezra asked excitedly. Everyone laughed.  
  
Fifteen Minutes Later  
  
"Soph, want to go see what's keeping her?" "Sure Peter, she probably couldn't find her way back."  
  
In the Dorm  
  
Sophie walked in to find Amber sitting on her bed, starring at the wall, her stuff still all packed. "Hey kid" Sophie sat down. Trying to lighten the mood Sophie said, "Why don't you take off your coat and stay awhile?" Amber grabbed on to her sleeves and held them tightly. "Are you ok?" Sophie got up and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk?" Amber got up, walked to the bathroom and slammed the door in Sophie's face.  
  
In Peters Office  
  
"Peter, it's like she is frozen, she doesn't talk, she doesn't move, she doesn't even blink!" "She is going to be a tough one Soph." "Well what do her records say?" she asked curiously. "They are blank, her Grandmother pulled up, dropped her off, handed me the folder and took off." "Want me to go get her and bring her in?" "That would be good Soph..."  
  
Sophie re-enters with Amber  
  
"Have a seat Amber..." Peter began "How are you doing?" Amber just looked at the floor. "Amber, this would go a lot easier if you would just talk to us, what you say in this room stays in this room." Sophie smiled at her and said, "Sometimes talking really helps."  
"Amber if I asked you some yes and no questions would you be willing to nod for me?" Peter asked. Amber nodded. Sophie smiled.  
"Ok, your name is Amber and you are 16, correct?" She nodded. "You live in NY?" She nodded again. "Do you get good grades in school?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Are you afraid to talk to me and Sophie about your problems?" She shrugged her shoulders again. "Why?" She walked to the other side of the office, Sophie was going to follow her but Peter pulled her back. "Do you want me to stay over here?" She nodded. "And Sophie?" She shrugged her shoulders. Sophie looked at Peter as Amber began to sob. "Is it ok if Sophie takes you back to your dorm?" She nodded and walked toward Sophie and they left.  
  
In the Dorm  
  
Sophie laid blankets on Amber's bed and sat on the bed next to hers and motioned for Amber to sit down. "It's getting late." Amber laid down. "Do you feel alright honey?" Amber shook her head no. "What's the matter?" She didn't move. "Want me to get Peter?" She quickly shook her head. "Want me to come sit with you?" She just looked at her. Sophie went over, covered her with a blanket, wiped her tears and held her hand till she fell asleep.  
  
Outside the Dorm  
  
Shelby, Jules, Kat and Daisy are walking up the steps. "So what's up with the no show newbie?" Shelby asked Sophie. "She isn't feeling well." "Yea, I'm sure..." "Shell, she is a tough one, don't wake her and come find me if anything happens." "Yea whatever." Shelby rolled her eyes. "Good night girls."  
  
In Peter's Office  
  
"How is she?" Peter asked. "She is sick." "What do you mean?" "I was talking to her and she turned white, laid back and started crying."  
"Well here is what I have so far...she may have some self esteem issues, because she couldn't judge her own grades. She is definitely shy. She may have something against men since she would only let you near her, possibly some type of abuse. And possibly a drug user, the blank stares. And also a possible liar, we'll see how long this sick bit goes on."  
"You are good Peter...and that's why I love you." "Haha, I love you too Sophie Becker." They kiss. 


End file.
